


Flowers or you

by YourSassyTeacher



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Cute, First Meeting, Flower Language, Fluff, M/M, Warning: Diabetes, background favoc, flowershop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourSassyTeacher/pseuds/YourSassyTeacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy works in a flower shop, and this stunning blonde walks in looking for a bouquet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers or you

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed looking up flower language for this one. so there might be a little too much out of it, just putting that out there.

Working in a flower shop wasn’t really what you would call exciting. Which is just the way Roy liked it, he had gotten enough excitement in the army. The most thrilling things that happened to Roy these day would be if one of the old ladies in the neighbourhood wanted to try and buy some magnolias instead of the usual tulips. With, truth be told, never really happened. Humans where creatures of habits after all.

 

Once in awhile he got an order for a bouquet, sometimes they were declarations of love, other times they were a “get well gift”. Roy liked the ones about love the best. And he always got the requests for them, he even manage to make the customer spend an extra 20 bucks on it!   
Riza had described it as a hunt. That Roy could smell them coming, nervous, insecure, wanting to impress that special someone. That Roy would sneak up behind them, impress them with the word of the meaning of love and flowers, talk them into circles to the point where they would have no other choice than to buy it. Roy just thinks he’s good at his job and that Riza should stop complaining.

 

Today Roy was working on an odd one. This one tall blond man chewing gum as if it was the olympics asking for a bouquet that would get him his girl back. The guy’s name was Jean, he had been in an out of the shop every month for half a year. Roy had never seen him with a girl, and every time he dropped by he was talking about a new one. On the other hand Jean was always together with this little guy, black hair and glasses. And Roy was only counting the days until Jean noticed the way those glasses looked at him and get a grip. There was some BBC Sherlock Holmes and John Watson going on there. Where Jean was John, and could never keep a girl because he was gay for Sherlock but never realized it. Roy hopes it goes better for Jean.

 

Anyway, a bouquet of apology and love. Pink Camille, longing for you. Daffodil, you’re the only one. Purple Hyacinth, I’m sorry. And Jonquil, Love me. Roy sighed as he held up the flowers. There are many things you can say with flowers, but Jean would have to do better than this.   
If he could only see-   
  
SLAM!   
  
“Hello?! Is there anyone fucking _here_?!”   
  
Roy had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t even heard the little bell he had tied over the door. - Riza had wanted to get a mechanical one, but Roy couldn't stand the sound -   
  
“Sorry coming!” Roy placed the bouquet in a vase, he’d finish it later, and walked out to find a very angry looking kid. A very handsome, blond and angry looking kid, who obviously had never been in a flowershop before.

 

It was easy to see that the kid was out of place. He had the most glorious scowl on his face and a crumpled 20 dollar bill in his hand.   
  
“So, what can I help you with?” Roy said easily, calmly to try and ease the tension in this kid. And then the kid had turned, and Roy's eyes meet his honey brown, no golden, Roy was starting to wonder if he would be able to complete a single sentence without stumbling. Handsome didn’t quite cover it, and _kid_ was from accurate. He was a young man, a Gorgeous young man. A red poppy - Pleasure. A pleasure to look at.   
  
The young man sized him up, Roy stood a little taller, gold pupils dilated, frown deepened, and if a scowl could brace itself it just did on his exceptional face. Roy didn’t stand a chance. Begonia- Beware. Gardenia- Your lovely.   
  
This face never stopped moving, and it was entrancing to look at.   
The fist with the bill raised, and slammed down into the counter again. “About damn time, I was waiting for ages.” The scowl evolved into a grin. Moss- Mercy. “How do I passive- aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flowers?”   
  
Roy swallowed.   
“‘Fuck you’ as in, ‘fuck you’ or ‘I want to sleep with you’-?”   
  
“What! NO, I mean ‘fuck you’ as in screw yo-no, I mean, ‘I don’t like you’ kinda way! Not fucking _fuck_ him!” He looked furiousand disgusted and his whole face contoured itself as if the mere thought disgusted him beyond human comprehension.   
  
“Hmm…. I think I got you. Do you want it at once or do you want us to send it?” Roy needed to get back into the back room. He could not stand looking at this face any longer. Yellow Lilly- I’m walking on air.   
  
“Make it now, I wanna see his face when I give it to him. Oh, and I’m only planning to spend 20 bucks, not a dime more.” The grin spread across his face again. Palm Leaves - Victory.   
  
Roy retreated back to the back room. He had met a variation of people in his life, but nobody quite like this. This face was so full of movement, so full of life!

 

One deep breath like, a throw away glance at Jean's unfinished bouquet, walked over to the glass cabinet and started picking.

 

It didn't take him long. Actually it was shockingly easy. Normally Roy would use at least half an hour just _picking_ the flowers. It probably says a lot about him how easy it was.

 

Roy made a few finishing touches, before he made his way back out to his terribly attractive customer.

 

“ Your flowers are done. Would you like a card?” Roy held up the flowers to show them for approval. The blond squinted back.

 

“Are you sure those say fuck you? They look way too pretty to say fuck you.” He looked disbelieving at the flowers, as if he wanted to ask them how they dared look so pretty.

 

“I assure you!” Roy promised as he started to point them out. ” These are Geraniums they stand for stupidity..” “ _snort” “.._ and this is Meadowsweet, that's uselessness. Foxglove is insincerity, yellow Carnation, you disappoint me, and lastly orange Lillies for hatred.”

 

The blond had been grinning wider and wider as Roy had explain, and he was currently giving Roy's heart a tan due to the share brightness of it all.

 

Roy had to gather himself.

“So did you want a card?” Roy met his eyes, and his heart flipped over (probably to get an even tan) and Roy did his very damn best to offer something at at least looked like customer service.

 

“Uuhh… yeah, yeah.  Totally. Get the ugliest ones you got. And umm…. Say it's from Ed, Ed Elric. “ Ed Elric looked straight back at him. _As if he was introducing himself to Roy, and not so that Roy would write it down._

 

Roy penned it down on a card with only grass on it. _Ed Elric._ “And who is it for.” Roy was holding on to the pen for dear life. Ed Elrics face lost three shades of happy and grumbled out; “ Russel Tringham, and while you're at it..” _he was leaning over the desk!_ “..add ‘fuck you, it's not my fault that you thought you could extract radioactive chemical out of sunflowers.’ yeah, like that. Fucking perfect. “ Ed turned his head up from looking at the card, and God the only thing stopping Roy from kissing him was the counter and Rizas gun _with he knew was lying in the top drawer of her desk no matter how much she denied it._

 

Next time Roy woke up in the right universe Ed was standing back up on his side of the counter and just looked at him. Roy cleared his throat, slightly worried he might have stared at Ed a little longer than what was socially acceptable. Only Ed seemed to startle as well, and when Roy looked to meet his eyes he blushed, an almost invisible pout _but it was there._ And looked away.

 

Roy quickly looked down at the register, and pressed in the numbers. “That will be 18.95.”  Ed handed him the bill _and for a slight second fingertips brushed and oh God it was like being struck with lightning._ And then it was over. Ed Elric thanked for the flowers without meeting his eyes _was that a red tint on his cheeks?_ And left without another word.

 

Letting out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding. Roy closed his eyes and tried to gain control again over his internal organs. That had to be one of the most stressful experiences in his life since well… he knew when, but that was not the point.

 

Until the bell over the door chimed again. And the blond walked in again. With the reddest cheeks and the deepest scowl. He was on the phone. And Roy could hear the distance muffles of the person on the other side. Ed looked at him, scowled even deeper and and said to the phone. “Shut up! Fine I’ll do it Al! You’re waay too invested in this!” And he hung up.  
  
Ed looked like he was bracing himself. He took a deep breath and walked up to Roy.   
“So I fucking know you’re not allowed to give me your number while you’re working _like I fucking told Al!_ But he said I could still give you mine. And well it’s, fuck this, you’re like, hot or attractive or something. So here fucking take this and message me if you wanna go out for a dinner or you know.” Ed and snagged a pen somewhere in the middle of that sentence and was currently writing down the last part of of his number on one of the post-it notes on the counter. When he finished and looked up he barely meet Roy’s eyes. His face was _on fire_ and it was probably the cutest thing Roy had ever seen.

 

Not saying another word Ed pushed the note into Roy’s hand and stormed out the shop again. Roy was left speechless. And happy, really happy. Barely missing a second - after he had gotten over the shock mind you - He fumbled his phone out of his pocket and punched in Ed’s number, opened up to send a message.   
  
_I’d love to go out to dinner with you._   
_Are you free on friday?_   
_And my name is Roy._   
  
And all Roy could think of for the rest of the day was red Roses.


End file.
